Lillian Crusher (alternate)
Lillian "Lily" Crusher is a female human Starfleet medical officer aboard the USS Voyager. She was the daughter of Captain Wesley Crusher of the USS Victory and Commander Robin Lefler of the USS Excelsior. She is also the granddaughter of Dr. Beverly Crusher. (''Star Trek: Voyager'') Biography Early life Lillian is the daughter of Starfleet officer Wesley Crusher and his ex-girlfriend, Robin Lefler from the USS Excelsior. While Wesley served aboard the USS Titan, Lillian lived with her mother aboard the Excelsior where she gained a love for practicing medicine, inherited from her grandmother, Beverly, who was a doctor and chief medical officer aboard the . Starfleet career Starfleet Academy USS Pioneer When Lillian was 13 years old, the USS Excelsior was assigned to tour in the - quadrant. Knowing that the ship with be far away from Federation space, her mother, Robin Leftler decided to send Lillian aboard the newly commisioned Victory, where her father, Wesley Crusher is now taking command and believed that she and her father would spend some time together and get acquainted with each other. Lillian was hesitant to live aboard the Victory, knowing that she doesn't have a close relationship with her father. She quickly became friends with several of the Victory senior staff, including Commander Alexandra Laren, S.E.G.A., and Stephanie Thomas, and she volunteered to help Dr. Michael Donaldson in sickbay due to her aspiration of becoming a doctor. Initially, Lillian's relationship with her own father was very tense and for some weeks she was barred from the bridge. This frustrates Lillian and she was considering leaving the Victory and rejoining her mother back on the Excelsior. A few months into the mission, the Victory was visited by an unusual being known as The Traveler, from Tau Alpha C. The Traveler urged Captain Crusher to encourage his daughter and make him realize her potential, despite being thirteen. As a result, Wesley promoted Lilian to acting ensign and granted her access to the bridge, as well as posting her application to Starfleet Academy, however, Lillian told her father that her dream school was Starfleet Medical Academy, because she wanted to become a doctor like her grandmother. A few months later, Lillian took her Academy entrance exam on Relva VII, but failed to gain entry. Crushed that she didn't gain entry, she considered dropping the idea, but Wesley changed her mind when he told her about his own failure to enter the Academy on his first try. Knowing that his daughter has a strong potential to join Starfleet, Wesley assigned Lillian as conn officer. USS Voyager In 2377, after Voyager returned via the Borg transwarp hub she was asked by Captain Kelly Martin to be the chief medical officer aboard Voyager, she had a lot of friends and new assignments as chief medical officer of Voyager she held the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Trivia *Lillian was originally played by Hallie Kate Eisenberg for the first season. But she was replaced by Canadian actress Shenae Grimes from season 2 to half of season 4. *She is the great-great-granddaughter of Felisa Howard, a healer. Felisa was the grandmother of Beverly Crusher, Lillian's grandmother. *Lillian's relationship with her father, Wesley Crusher in the beginning was rocky, similar to his relationship with Jean-Luc Picard in the first season of TNG. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Doctors